


Echo (episodic AU)

by MMisery



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Video, i have no life, spoilers for seasons 1-8, wish it was better but I was exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMisery/pseuds/MMisery
Summary: Or how Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark should have happened with more Shassie feels and angst.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Echo (episodic AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I made another one because the ideas just keep coming. The beginning is basically the middle and then it goes from there.


End file.
